Submission To Desire
by AerithWingz
Summary: Cloud gets an un-expected visit from an old enemey, who's intention has nothing to do with world domination.    CloudxSephiroth  Yaoi  Smut


Pairing: CloudxSephiroth  
>Spoilers: None<br>Rating: M

Setting: Aerith's Church, After AC  
>Warnings: Sexual Scenes, Yaoi, GuyGuy, Bad Language && Smut/Sex ;)  
>Notes: I have never written a Yaoi fan-fiction, so please forgive me if there is bad spelling or I'm not correct with certain things. And please enjoy, Yaoi fans ;3<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Cloud or Sephiroth, just the idea of this smexyness xD

Cloud pushed open the door of Aerith's church and walked down the aisle towards the flower bed. Memories of his lost friend flooded his mind as he walked and he couldn't help but miss her when he sat next to the flowers. He was glad he had been forgiven, but it didn't stop the longing feeling for having her here with him.

Whenever Cloud thought about Aerith, he thought about her death. And when that happened, he thought of _him_.

Sephiroth.

A few weeks ago, Sephiroth had finally been destroyed and already, Midgar were underway to rebuilding parts of Midgar. The geostigma was almost completely gone. There were still a few people here and there who needed a cure.

Cloud's thoughts drifted from the battles he had fought with Sephiroth to Sephiroth himself.  
>They way he held his long Masumane and the way his clothing showed off his amazing muscles. The way his silver hair trailed behind him like a God-like cape. The way his eyes would burn into Cloud's very soul...<p>

No. He couldn't. He couldn't think of Sephiroth that way.  
>He had once admired Sephiroth, as did he to Cloud. And they had gone further than just feelings.<br>Cloud had let Sephiroth hold him-kiss him, touch him. He even gave up his virginity to his lover.  
>And even as Cloud's home town was burnt to the ground by that silver haired angel, Cloud could not help but miss the ways Sephiroth use to make him moan his name.<p>

Cloud snapped out of his thoughts when he could feel his pants growing tighter.  
>"Fuck, not again." Cloud shifted uncomfortably and tried to push aside the memories he had shared with Sephiroth.<p>

The Sephiroth he knew was long gone. And he wasn't coming back. And that was something the blonde could never fully accept.  
>And it made him sick.<p>

Sephiroth had burned down his home village, killed Aerith, slaughtered many innocent people and tried to destroy the world-yet he still loved him.  
>The blonde wanted to slap himself. What was wrong with him! He had to stop thinking about things like the way Sephiroth would take him on the floor and in the shower...<p>

Cloud couldn't help himself any longer. His growing erection was throbbing, begging for attention and Cloud was willing to give in, but instead, he laid down and waited for sleep to take him, and thankfully, it did quite quickly.

There was a loud bang and Cloud shot up, his body tense ready for an attack. He was wide awake and was now ready for a threat. But there was nothing, no one there.  
>Or at least-he couldn't see anyone, at first...<p>

Before Cloud was about to drift off again, his sharp eye sight caught sight of a shadow looming in the darkness. As Cloud's eyes adjusted, he could make out broad, well-built shoulders, long silver hair and green cat-like eyes.

Cloud went stiff.  
>No. It couldn't possibly be-<p>

"Hello, Cloud."

The shadow's voice had sent chills up Cloud's spine. The voice was cold and frightening, but also a turn on for the mercenary.

"You're dead." Cloud snapped. He couldn't deny the small feeling in his heart screaming for joy that his ex-lover was still alive. But part of Cloud's heart also wanted to destroy the monster before him, like he thought he had done a few weeks ago.

There was a chuckle coming from the shadow as it took a few more steps, finally revealing the sexy and evil figure of Sephiroth.  
>The silver-haired angel eyed Cloud and smiled. "I was. But I was called back just a few hours ago." Sephiroth took a few small steps towards the frozen Cloud. His voice...was so sweet...and so hard to resist...<br>"I felt someone wanting me. Missing me. And when I opened my eyes-I found myself watching you fall asleep. "

Cloud swallowed hard. He felt his member growing hard again. The thought of Sephiroth watch him while he slept was creepy, yet arousing.  
>Sephiroth chuckled again. "We're you thinking about me Cloud?"<p>

Cloud shook his head, even though his erection grew. "I will kill you for-"

His sentence was cut off when Sephiroth closed the space between them and put a finger to Cloud's mouth. "Admit it Cloud."

Cloud shook his head again. Never. "There is nothing to admit!"

Sephiroth stroked the blondes lip as it shook, begging for the angel's lips on his own. "Admit the fact that you miss me. Admit that you still have the same feelings for me that you did years ago. Admit it."

Cloud glared at Sephiroth. How did he know all this about him? It wasn't fair!  
>The ex-SOLDIER gasped as the General's hand slid up his leg towards his erection. Cloud couldn't help himself but moan softly. He wanted him to keep going up his leg...towards the one part of his body that sent him ripple of pleasure.<p>

"Admit it, Cloud. That's all you have to do." The angel whispered in Cloud's ear and made goose bumps arise on his skin. He couldn't admit it...  
>The hand reached the mercenary's crutch and a finger stroked the length of the bulge in Cloud's pants. It felt so good, Cloud moaned a little louder than last time.<br>"Just say it for me Cloud-and I'll end your torture."

Cloud gave in. His lovers touch was just too hard to resist.  
>"I love you."<p>

And with those words escaping from his mouth, the lips of the angel crushed Clouds.  
>Cloud kissed Sephiroth back and Sephiroth's hands went to Cloud's hips. And with no effort, Cloud was pulled onto Sephiroth's lap, and he gasped when he felt the silver-haired man's erection rubbing against his. It felt so good.<br>As the blonde still straddled his lover, he took of the General's armour and coat and felt the muscle beneath his hands.  
>His erection was begging for attention, and as Sephiroth moved from Cloud's lips to his neck and left a trail of kisses, Cloud couldn't help himself from rubbing against his lovers erection. It felt so good, but it was short lived.<p>

Before he knew what was happening, Sephiroth had Cloud on his back. Cloud was shocked at first, but went with it anyway.  
>Soon-the blonde had the angel completely shirtless. The only thing he needed to get rid of now were his clothes and his lovers pants.<p>

Sephiroth must've read Cloud's mind and he tore the shirt right off of him. Cloud was a little saddened at this, but he had other shirts the same, so it didn't matter.

Their bare chests touched, and Cloud traced the muscles of his lover.

Sephiroth broke the kiss with a disappointed sigh from Cloud and moved his lips to suckle on the blonde's nipples.  
>Sephiroth coaxed his lovers nipples into hardness with nibs and kisses. Cloud groaned in pleasure, sometimes in pain, at his lovers touch.<br>What this angel could do to him was almost unbelievable.  
>Once Cloud's nipples were hard enough, Cloud pulled on Sephiroth's hair and Sephiroth moaned as the mercenary chuckled. Just because the silver-haired man could torment his lover with kisses and pleasure spots, didn't mean Cloud couldn't do the same.<p>

Sephiroth moaned as Cloud pulled on his hair more. Pulling him towards his mouth to taste him.

Their kisses were hungry and as Sephiroth sucked on the lower lip of the blonde, Cloud moaned and opened his mouth more, begging for Sephiroth to give him more of him. He wanted to taste him again because he hadn't in so long and he craved him.

The silver-haired angel played with the waistband on his lovers pants and after a few begging pants from the small blonde, Sephiroth freed Cloud from his garments.  
>Now-all he wore were his black boxes, that exposed his full-erection.<p>

Cloud noticed Sephiroth eyeing his member and he kissed him. Sephiroth kissed back and when they pulled away for air, Sephiroth whispered against his lovers lips, "It's been so long, Cloud."  
>The only response given was Cloud's groan and his hands taking off the pants of the General.<p>

After his erection was freed from the leather, Sephiroth freed Cloud from the thin layer of clothing, stopping the two from being completely naked with each other.  
>So once the two were freed from their garments, Sephiroth licked and kissed Cloud's torso and kept on going till he reached his hips.<br>The small blonde moved in anticipation and longing as Sephiroth's mouth moved closer to his member. "Please—oh please—"

Sephiroth licked the length of his partners member and Cloud squirmed. His moans were his cries for more, but the silver haired angel wanted to have a little fun first.  
>"Do you want me Cloud?" Sephiroth stroked Cloud's penis with his finger. "Do you want me to taste you?"<p>

Cloud cries were full of desire. "Yes. Fuck yes. Please—"

And without another word, Sephiroth licked and took in the head of Cloud's penis, slowly torturing the blonde with pleasure.  
>As the angel sucked, Cloud tried to stop his hips from bucking. He wanted more, so he begged.<p>

The pleas for more were like music to the angel's ears and after a few more torturing licks, Sephiroth swallowed his lover completely.

Cloud arched his back as his lover nibbled and sucked at his penis. He moaned in pleasure and pain—good pain, and be couldn't stop himself from bucking his hips as Sephiroth sucked more.

A pain grew in the blondes stomach as Sephiroth licked his lovers dick, sucking harder and harder.  
>Every so often, the silver-haired angel would nip the head and Cloud would cry out in pain—and pain that followed by the most amazing pleasure.<p>

Cloud thrusted into Sephiroth's mouth, wanting release. And when the pain in his stomach grew and he felt himself approaching his climax, Sephiroth drew back on the sucking and made Cloud protest.  
>The mercenary was so close...so close to his release and he thrusted into the angel's mouth, wanting—begging—for release.<p>

After more torturing moments, Sephiroth let his lover have his way and he sucked and nipped more, letting the blonde's body rock with pleasure.  
>More moans escaped the blondes mouth and Sephiroth moaned himself as he tasted the pre-cum, dripping onto his tongue.<br>"Sephiroth!" Cloud panted. "I'm coming!" And a few moments after those words escaped his lips, Cloud reached his climax and released into the General's mouth.  
>the taste was warm and wonderful and Sephiroth swallowed every last drop of it.<br>Once Sephiroth had swallowed all of Cloud, he licked up any drops of semen he had missed.

The ex-SOLDIER's limb penis left the General's mouth and he's lips were then crushed by the sweet kiss of his lover. He could still taste the lingering semen in the General's mouth.

Cloud was still breathless from his earlier release and he had to pull away from Sephiroth for air.  
>The blonde had his release-and amazing release at that, but he knew that Sephiroth wasn't one to leave it at one climax.<p>

So when the General's grip tightened on the blonde's, he held him tight for one more moment before Sephiroth flipped Cloud onto his stomach.

The angel kissed the back of the blonde's neck and back and pulled on his lovers hips, ordering him into a position. And his lover obeyed without hesitation.

Cloud-now on his hands and knees-moaned as a digit played with his entrance. Sephiroth chuckled in desire and pleasure at the squirming form of the blonde.  
>"Do you want me?" Sephiroth teased.<p>

Cloud groaned a "yes" and Sephiroth pushed a digit inside. Cloud cried out in pain at first, but as Sephiroth pumped him, he relaxed and let pleasure fill his body.  
>Cloud found himself begging for more, and that's what Sephiroth gave him. He pushed another digit inside, stretching his lover and not long after, did he push in another.<p>

The mercenary moaned and begged for his lover.  
>"Please—"<br>Sephiroth chuckled evilly. "Please what?"  
>"Fuck me."<p>

Cloud felt the three digits leave his entrance and he was about to protest, but he found something larger and longer thrust into him. Cloud threw his head back as Sephiroth thrusted in and out, not too slowly, but not fast another.

The blonde squirmed and the pleasure the General brought. He entered the blonde deep enough to just touch the right spot and send a pleasure ripple through him, but not far enough in to take him to climax.

The General started to make soft noises, indicating his upcoming climax and Cloud could feel his. He wanted it. He wanted to take his General to a high that he wouldn't come down from for a while.  
>So when Sephiroth thrusted in, Cloud moved his hips back, letting the silver-haired angel touch the pleasure spot inside him and sending the angel into a frenzy.<p>

"Harder!" Cloud begged "Fuck me harder!"  
>Sephiroth obeyed and his soft gasps turned to moans.<br>And Cloud moved his more. He wanted to torture his angel, but he couldn't stop himself from wanting his second release.

Sephiroth thrusted faster, moaning Cloud's name ever time he thrusted and as he came, he thrusted deeper and harder.  
>The General released, filling the ex-SOLDIER and Cloud threw his head back and screamed when he reached his.<br>As he came, Sephiroth still thrusted inside the blonde until his member was limb.

After his removed his limb penis, the silver-haired angel collapsed next to the blonde mercenary and recovered his strength.  
>Cloud's heavy pants evened out and long after his lovers already had and he blushed in embarrassment.<p>

"You always did that." Sephiroth whispered.  
>Cloud looked at him with his mako blue eyes. "Did what?"<br>"Blushed after I fucked you."  
>Cloud blushed again but chuckled. "Well it's amazing what you can do to me."<p>

Sephiroth chucked but it died off when he noticed the sun rising on the horizon threw the hole in the wall of the church.  
>"Why did you do it?" Cloud asked. Sephiroth took one look at those blue eyes before he understood the question. And as soon as he did he shot up. "Why didn't you stay like this? Like the Sephiroth I remembered. The one I admired and loved. The one who tormented me with pleasure every night?"<p>

Sephiroth stood and got dressed, delaying his answer.  
>Cloud's eyes were full of questions and it hurt to look at him.<p>

As the sun rose, the General felt an emotion inside him that he had never felt before. At least—not that he could remember.  
>It was sadness. He didn't want to leave the blonde.<p>

"I have to go." The angel whispered.  
>"No!" Cloud cried. The angel turned his head to look at him with sadness in his eyes. Sadness that Cloud mirrored.<br>"I can't stay. You and I both know that." Sephiroth whispered. Cloud looked away, hurt and already missing his lover.

Sephiroth walked over to the blonde and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"When will I see you again?" he questioned.

The General just smiled in reply, not knowing how to answer this question either.  
>The angel left the blonde's arms and walked towards the door of the church.<p>

Just before he reached the door, he called back to the mercenary.

"_She_ says hello."  
>Cloud's head shot up.<p>

"And she accepts you for what you are."

Without one more word, the angel took another step and faded away.  
>Back to the lifestream, to where Cloud had sent him.<p>

At that moment, the mercenary opened his eyes, tears falling from them and whishing the dream could be real.

But something deep inside his heart told him it was.


End file.
